gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Search for the Blindeye
Search for the Blindeye was a non-Disney affiliated website dedicated to Gravity Falls that launched on August 1, 2013. The name is based off the cryptogram deciphered in the end credits sequence of "Gideon Rises." It is currently unknown who ran the site. The website The main page of the website had a GIF of Bill Cipher, with a version of the theme song from the credits of "Dreamscaperers," looping in the background. Below the animation was a combined cipher reading "9-21-4-9-22-19-6-18-15-6-5-4." By clicking on the cipher, it decoded to "OCTOBER FIRST." On October first, the cryptogram was removed from the site, and, from then on, a story titled "A Forgotten Tale" appeared when you click the picture of Bill Cipher. The source code of the page contained ASCII art image of Bill Cipher. In the letters and numbers comprising the image were messages that changed almost every day since its discovery. Words hidden in the image appeared to be written by one individual, while cryptograms were written as if snuck in by another. The original writer (presumably Bill) seems to not want the cryptographer, who may have been the Author, to get his messages out. After two updates on October first and second, the site went silent for over half a year and updated on June 1st, 2014. After fans noticed the update on June 2nd, updates started reappearing irregularly. A new message was added on or before April 1, 2015. The source code now contains an ASCII art image of Bill Cipher, though it previously showed the symbol of the Blind Eye Society, as seen in the show. The original website is down and can only be viewed archived. Foreshadowing to episodes :See Detailed notes tab below for more on each update. *In the story A Forgotten Tale, the witch who takes Grembert's ear as payment mentions a sister who takes hands. The Hand Witch appears in "Little Gift Shop of Horrors." *On the update for July 12, 2014, a message references the Sailor Moon DiC theme song in the same manner as the hidden page at the end of "Soos and the Real Girl." *In the word search posted on July 17, 2014, among the words found were "LAPTOP" and "TRIGGER." *In a hidden crossword puzzle posted on July 21, 2014, among the answers found were "GOVERNMENT" and "MINIGOLF." *On June 30, 2014, a message reads "THREE DECADES LATER AND HERE WE ARE." Three decades past have been repeatedly mentioned in season 2. thumb|Could it be coincidence? No. *On July 31, 2014, there is a message that reads "DEAD LANGUAGES HAVE THE BEST SURPRIZES," and the alt-text for the bill.gif reads "READALOUD." Both of these are references to "Scary-oke," because the incantation Dipper reads is Latin (which is considered a dead language) and that page of ''3 ''has the phrase on it "DO NOT READ ALOUD." *On August 17, 2014, the bill.gif alt text, which usually refers to Bill Cipher, changed to "SOON," Referencing his return in "Sock Opera." **Some developing artist posted on the staff's art blog from the episode that had the same Bill Cipher art as bill.gifhttp://gravi-teamfalls.tumblr.com/post/97086573668/ **The update on June 9 reads, "ALL THE SECRETS OF THE UNIVERSE COULD BE YOURS. IF YOU ARE WILLING TO MAKE A DEAL." This foreshadows Bill Cipher's deal with Dipper in "Sock Opera" and the reveal of Ford's deal with Bill in "The Last Mabelcorn." **Additionally, the ASCII art on June 14, which is a close-up of Bill's veiny eye is the same as the close-up of Bill's eye when he's first speaking to Dipper. *The bill.gif alternated text for October 7, 2014, was "UNSEEN" which is a phrase repeatedly used by the Blind Eye Society in "Society of the Blind Eye" in reference to keeping the citizen of Gravity Falls, Oregon ignorant of supernatural occurrences. **Likewise, on October 26 the alt text changed to "REMEMBER," which refers to McGucket slowly regaining his memories. *On or before April 1, 2015, the alt text was "EGASSEM SDRAWKCAB," the "BACKWARDS MESSAGE" chant used by Gideon earlier in the show. Updates and messages Search for the Blindeye/Messages|Messages Search for the Blindeye/Detailed notes|Detailed notes Search for the Blindeye/Images|Images Category:A to Z